User talk:A10
Hello A10. I just wanted to welcome you to our community. I saw your question on Ripple's wall, and you are right, there is no Thunderclan joining page, but thats because Thunderclan is a little different than the other clans. If you would like to join Thunderclan you will have to wait for a spot to open up. If you don't understand there is a page called "Thunderclan rules and information" that you can read. Basically it is meant to be a clan that is as much like the books as possible, it was started by me. The only way to get in is for one of the queens to have a litter, the names of the kits will be posted on the info page and you can adopt one. However you do get to decide the warrior name of the kit. Just thought I'd let you know because you were asking. Have a nice day :)Whitestar 16:29, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I saw your question, and yes, you can join more than one Clan. Also, are you able to create pages for your characters? If not, it's completely fine, just a suggestion ^^ Ripple of MoonClan☽ 17:49, July 23, 2015 (UTC) So just to say, not to be rude your rp is pretty good. I just suggest using words other than he to start a sentence and instead of being so short maybe you could combine it? So instead of He turned. He growled. Maybe He turned around swiftly, growling softly as his claws slid out. Like, more descriptive words?~''☾Darkshine903☽' 19:52, July 25, 2015 (UTC)'' Much much better!~☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:28, July 25, 2015 (UTC)'' Oh, hey. Thanks for joining the wikia! =) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:43, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure I could make you one :D just tell me the colors, fonts, and special signs you want. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:06, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Okie, here are some fonts: Agency FB Aharoni Algerian Arial Black Arial Narrow Broadway Book Antiqua Bookman Old Style Consolas Corbel Century Gothic Constantia Cooper Black Century Schoolbook Centaur Californian FB Cambria Calisto MT Comic Sans MS Copperplate Gothic Light Courier Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:04, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Did you draw that? It looks awesome!~''☾Darkshine903☽ 18:28, August 2, 2015 (UTC) are you still active here? ;o; Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) A10, I appreciate you're offering to become an admin, but we already have enough. You might be able to be a chat moderator in the future though. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just saying that becoming a sysop is very important, and it takes alot of responsibility and thinking. It also requires alot of experience, and seeing that you've only made about 40 or so edits, you'll need to show us that you're truly dedicated into helping the Wikia. My apologies, but I doubt this is going to happen right now. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC)